One objection raised in connection with some of the presently known leveling valve devices, especially those used on railway passenger vehicles, is that untimely operation of the leveling valve device, and therefore undesirable adjustment of vehicle height, may be caused by excessive jouncing of the vehicle, resulting in momentary variations of the relative height between the sprung and unsprung portions of the vehicle. Such momentary variations of the relative height, though not reflecting an actual change in vehicle load, may result in operation of the leveling valve device and consequent unnecessary and undesirable adjustment of air spring pressure, which adjustment could result in an uncomfortable ride for the vehicle occupants.